


Since When?!

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, goemon pops in for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: “Whoo, good one, Lupin.”Lupin shifted his gaze to look more curious and smiled at Jigen, “Good what?”“The whole honeymoon thing. We aren’t married.”Oh no.This is exactly what Lupin was afraid of. “Yes we are.”
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 22
Kudos: 180





	Since When?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [temporarydysphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria) for the beta (/ ;-;)/ <33333 check out her lovely lupin fic and leave comments

Lupin was unpacking his suitcase with a dopey grin on his face. A honeymoon. A honeymoon! His honeymoon~! He had no idea what the hell there was to do in Finland, no less the random touristy city of Jyvaskyla, but that’s what Jigen picked when Lupin asked where he wanted to stay for a month and that’s where they were. Their place of residence was a nice apartment with a lake view and brand new furniture as the manager on the phone had explained. Not to mention the kitchen had been remodeled, so if they got bored going out, they could stay holed up here for a while.

“Hey, this place is really nice.” Jigen poked his head into the bedroom. “Too nice for our usual jobs. What’s the occasion?”

“Hm? We’re not on a job.”

“We’re not?”

Lupin put the last of his clothes into the drawer and said, “No. We’re not.”

Jigen shrugged and rolled his suitcase inside to sit against the bedroom wall. “Oh, I get it. This is one of those things where you tell me we’re not working, and then you go off on your own. I could use some vacation time before saving your ass like usual.” He smirked and went into the living room.

The sound of the TV came from the open doorway Lupin was staring hard at. What was with that attitude? Was Jigen joking? Lupin put his suitcase into the closet, then grabbed Jigen’s suitcase to toss it inside as well. He wasn’t about to start unpacking things for him. Plus, the last time he popped open the lock on his husband’s suitcase he got a face full of bang snappers.

His husband.

Lupin’s dopey smile returned at the thought. His husband, Jigen. Jigen dear. Jigen-chan~.

What a wonderful thought.

He placed his hands onto the bed and stretched out like a cat feeling a few bones pop as he sighed with relief. The plane ride over was a nightmare, and the turbulence? Ugh. He couldn’t catch a wink. However, he also knew if he fell asleep his jetlag would be worse. Maybe they could explore a bit before grabbing an early dinner?

Lupin could imagine it now.

He’d ask his husband if there were any particular places he wanted to go, and Jigen would say “ _Anywhere is fine as long as it’s with you_.” He knew Jigen would never actually say something like that, but thinking that he would threw Lupin into a fit of giggling. Ah, the joys of married life.

Lupin walked into the living room and placed his hands over the back of the couch next to Jigen’s shoulder. “Let’s explore for a bit.”

“You mean go grocery shopping?” Jigen tipped his hat back and raised an eyebrow.

“No way! It’s the first day of our honeymoon. We shouldn’t run errands so fast.”

Jigen started laughing. Not just a snort or a chuckle, but that big guffawing laugh he did when something ridiculous or lucky happened. The one that made his face light up. It was the laugh Lupin loved the most, but it seemed poorly timed considering their conversation. Lupin narrowed his eyes watching the hat fall forward into Jigen’s lap as the gunman clutched his stomach and began to calm down. What exactly had Lupin said that was so funny?

“Whoo, good one, Lupin.”

Lupin shifted his gaze to look more curious and smiled at Jigen, “Good what?”

“The whole honeymoon thing. We aren’t married.”

Oh no. _This is exactly what Lupin was afraid of_. “Yes we are.”

“What? Tch. I know we’ve been together a long time, and I guess in some countries that’s a way of being married, but we’re not.” Jigen pulled out a cigarette from his jacket to place between his lips.

“Yes. We are. _We are married, Jigen_.”

Jigen faltered with his lighter, “Since when?”

“Since two weeks ago when we got the approval certification after signing the papers.” Lupin wanted to scream a little bit, but he held back.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that. We didn’t even talk about this!”

Lupin held back the urge to choke Jigen with his own tie and hopped over the couch to sit next to him. “Let me take you back to exactly 8 months prior.”

**8 Months Ago**

_Lupin was lying in bed with Jigen no longer sweaty and messy after a shower that used up all the hot water in their cramped hideout in Hachioji. Jigen was nodding off, his hair damp enough to need a towel covering his pillow, and his eyes half lidded. The thief turned onto his side so he could curl up under his bearded chin and kiss the scars below his collarbone. There was a huffy grumble beneath his lips that made him smile. They had a heist in a few hours, and an alarm was set to get them up with enough time to get dressed and leave. The question he wanted to ask sat heavy on his tongue, bubbling up to the surface with only his lips pressed together to stop it from leaking out._

_When would another opportunity come up like this again? The urge. The desire. The need. It’s not like the thought hadn’t come to him in passing with a variety of people. Usually Fujiko. Jigen never seemed the type. Being tied down was something neither gave too much forethought, and the gunman liked his freedom more than anyone Lupin had met. That was why they meshed so well together. It was why Lupin could go out and come back to Jigen like nothing had changed. Jigen did the same, and who was to say a silly piece of paper had to change that. Hell, they didn’t even need the paper. The time they spent together was enough, but… Jigen’s arm fell over his waist pulling him in closer with another grumble. There was something about the appeal. Just being able to say those words and have them be true, and it wouldn’t have to change anything. Hell, he doubt anything would change what he and Jigen had short of death itself, but it was the thought the counted, right? And Lupin realized he wanted the silly piece of paper very badly, and he always got what he wanted._

_“Hey, Jigen.”_

_“Hmph?”_

_Lupin hesitated. Then he swallowed his hesitation. Best not to put off til tomorrow what one could do today. “Let’s get married.”_

_“Yeah, sure, go to sleep.” Jigen’s voice was barely there muttered and muddled with sleep._

_Lupin smiled giving one last kiss the skin of Jigen’s collarbone. He needed the next few hours of rest because there were a lot of lasers he’d have to slip through._

Jigen scratched his chin, “I don’t remember that.”

“Let’s go back two months after that then, shall we?”

**6 Months Ago**

_Jigen was working on the Fiat. Normally, Lupin would do it, or they’d go to an actual mechanic, but this was more tune-up business than it was fix it up business. Nothing he couldn’t trust his partner to handle. All she needed was an oil change and a once-over for the brake wiring. Lupin watched Jigen wheel himself out from under the car on the wooden board. The light blue sleeves of his shirt were rolled up revealing hairy forearms smudged with grease. More black smudges stood out on the front of his shirt, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail keeping his bangs from covering his face. Not to mention how tight the front of his black pants looked. Were they always that tight from the front? He knew how well they hugged Jigen’s assets from the back. Heheh, assets._

_“LUPIN.”_

_“Huh, what?”_

_“I asked you for that wrench by your feet twice already.”_

_Lupin handed him said wrench and watched him wheel back under the car. Squatting by Jigen’s legs, he let his elbow rest on his knee and dropped his chin to his fist. Jigen already said yes to his proposal, but he wasn’t sure what to do after that. Should he get rings? Would Jigen wear a ring? Jewelry that wasn’t his gadgets seemed more trouble than they were worth. Someone could swipe it with a tracking device, or a microphone, or a bomb or something. There was also the issue of metal and gemstones reflecting light, so stealth could become an issue if he went for something like that. He could put a new band around Jigen’s hat and label it “Husband of Lupin III”, but Jigen would shoot him for that. It’d be funny, but he liked his new shoes without bullet holes thank you very much._

_“Bucket,” Jigen’s hand was held out palm up from under the car._

_Lupin passed the bucket for the old oil over with his free hand. Then there was the issue of the ceremony. Should they go big or small? Extravagant or private? Either way, wouldn’t that give his enemies the opportunity to ruin what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life? Not to mention how fast shit would hit the fan if Pops showed up while Lupin was walking down the aisle. He’d hate to pay for catering only to fail at attending the reception. As good as Jigen would look in a white suit, and as sexy as Lupin would look in a wedding dress, it just wasn’t feasible. Although, he shouldn’t make that kind of decision on his own. If Jigen was into the idea of a ceremony, Lupin would set every trap known to man outside of the event location so they could do the whole damn thing._

_“Jigen.”_

_A grunt came from under the car._

_“Do you want to do a ceremony or no?”_

_“Uuhh, do what you think is best.” The bucket came back mostly full. “Hand me the cover.”_

_“Here you go.”_

“How was I supposed to know you meant wedding ceremony?”

“WHAT ELSE COULD I HAVE MEANT AFTER PROPOSING TO YOU.”

Jigen put his hat back on. “Literally anything. I can only guess what’s going through that head of yours.”

“Or,” Lupin pointed a finger in Jigen’s face, “You can just admit you never listen to me unless it’s convenient or necessary.”

“Pot meet kettle. It’s not like you mentioned it any other time.”

Lupin sucked in a sharp breath through his nostrils.

**3 Months Ago**

_“Thanks for coming, Goemon.” Lupin opened the door to let the man in. He was happy he knocked here and not on the window as he’d been doing recently. Lupin didn’t know if that made Goemon feel cooler coming through the window or what, but sometimes having a man in traditional Japanese clothes hang from a windowsill on the 12 th floor was a difficult situation to explain away. They weren’t on the 12th floor here of course, it was just a tucked away hole in the wall establishment in Switzerland. Yet, as sentimental as it sounded, his partners could make anywhere feel like home._

_“It is no problem, but I will admit I’m surprised you two would agree on something like this.” Goemon wore his nicer clothes out of courtesy. He’d told Lupin he’d never been an officiate before, and Lupin assured him it was easier than he thought._

_“I’m surprised too, but nothing will change really. We both like our names as is, and it’s only a piece of paper.”_

_“A piece of paper that you desire.”_

_Lupin grinned at him. “When I die, he’ll get all my stuff. I think he’s the best person to handle it. He wouldn’t spend as much as he could in one go unlike some people.”_

_“You’re right. I would spend it.” Goemon returned the smile._

_Meanwhile, Jigen was sitting at the small island in the kitchen with a book of crossword puzzles in front of him and a pen in his hand. His hat was tipped low on his face while he tapped the end of the pen on the scratchy wooden table. “What’s a five letter word for bridge support?”_

_“T-beam,” Lupin pulled out the envelope with the papers and set them down in order of what needed to be signed. He then turned to Goemon, “You don’t have to do anything. You just have to be here and see that we signed them.”_

_“Hour and minute separator?” Jigen asked._

_“Hand? Like clockhand?”_

_“No, it’s five letters.”_

_“Shit, gimme a second.” Lupin took out his own pen and started signing his name on each document with the date. Some required only a signature, but others needed his name printed and signed. He had a lot of estates in different countries, and he couldn’t risk them being claimed by said countries. He’d be damned having some place turn his home into a museum only for other people to rob him. It’d be insulting. “Colon?”_

_“Thanks.”_

_Goemon took a seat and watched. This was the strangest marriage he’d attended, but at least it was quiet. “Will you be needing a picture?”_

_“In this? Nah, we’re going to get professional ones done during the honeymoon.” Lupin took Jigen’s hand and placed it on the first sheet. “Hey, we’re signing marriage papers. I need your name and the date.”_

_“Marriage! That’s the word I was looking for.” Jigen took his hand back to write the word into the boxes. He let Lupin take his hand again and signed his name like he was asked. The process went on like this, with Lupin helping him with a word he couldn’t get and moving his hand back to sign another sheet. On occasion, Jigen had to glance at where his signature was needed when he had to print write his name, but other than that he seemed dedicated to the crossword in front of him._

_“And we’re done with that.” Lupin kissed Jigen’s cheek. “Goemon, did you bring your hanko?”_

_“Yes, I did, but I need a stamp pad.” Goemon pulled a small case from the inside of his sleeve._

_Goemon didn’t take nearly as long, but there were only some papers his stamps were allowed on whereas others needed him to sign his name using the English alphabet. When he finished, Lupin started putting the papers into individual envelopes with different addresses on them._

_Curious, Goemon asked, “Do you have cake?”_

_“Do I have cake? Do I have cake? What kind of question is that, Goemon? Of course I have cake. What do you take me for, an animal?”_

_Lupin had purchased a very nice cake with champagne frosting the day before, and the three demolished it by dinnertime._

“What’s your excuse? What did you think all those papers were for when I told you what they were for, and it’s obvious you weren’t listening?” Lupin’s anger had melted away somewhat to sheer astonishment at Jigen’s ability to ignore him.

“In my defense, I thought they were life insurance papers.”

Lupin opened his mouth to retort, shut it, then opened it again after crossing his arms, “You commit fraud a few times and everyone assumes you’re going to keep being a repeat offender.”

“A few times.” Jigen said with air quotes.

“Okay smartass. What about two weeks ago when I asked you where you wanted to go for our honeymoon?”

**2 Weeks Ago**

_It was one of their shittier living arrangements. The ceiling lights were dim with age, and the wallpaper peeled at the corners closest to the ceiling. Brown stains that might’ve been coffee dressed the carpet like an evening gown, and the chair Lupin sat in by his makeshift table had one leg cut too short._

_He rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip as he glared at the map below him. Lupin had every step figured out to get the money out of the establishment, but he didn’t know how to get over the first hurdle. Pops knew what Lupin was after before his plane landed, and there were guards pouring out of the windows of the building. Pulling a couple aside and dressing up like them wouldn’t work due to the street camera placement. Goemon could cut them, but someone would see. Zenigata also had guards circling the building. There wasn’t a rotation. It was a literal circle of guards walking around the entire building and switching out in a pattern that changed every thirty minutes with no repeats so far according to Fujiko._

_He sighed long and loudly as he sagged in his chair, then he looked over to the man on the couch. Jigen was working on a thousand piece puzzle on the dinky coffee table in the hotel room. An uglier rug sat under the table to hide a hole in the carpet. He was in his usual state of dress, ready to run out of the room when Lupin gave him the signal. The puzzle was purchased on a whim from a bargain bin outside of a local bookshop. He didn’t even know Jigen liked jigsaw puzzles, but there it sat with the entire border finished and bits and pieces of the center already filled in._

_“Hey, Jigen.”_

_“Hm?” Jigen put two pieces together which turned to three and was added to a large hunk in the center._

_“The last confirmation paper came in this morning. Everything’s official.”_

_“That’s nice.”_

_Lupin turned his seat around, the chair legs grinding on the carpet as he let his mind wander. They were married. It was a weird thought, so he didn’t sit on it for too long. Instead, he stared at the man pouring over the jigsaw puzzle. He was right about nothing changing. Jigen was still Jigen. Lupin was still Lupin. The world didn’t explode, and there wasn’t a sudden shift in how they treated each other. He didn’t feel settled or relieved or any sort of nonsense newly married couples spouted about. Then again, the people who preached that nonsense did it after the high of having a huge party which the two had forgone entirely. Maybe he’d feel different on their honeymoon? Maybe the current problem of the safe heist was taking away any giddy feelings he might have over the news._

_Jigen sighed and tugged his tie down so he could pop a couple buttons of his shirt open, and Lupin’s eyes zoned in on the gesture. Huh, maybe he was more giddy than he thought. Or horny. Meh. Who was to say they weren’t the same thing? Wait. Tug down. Down. Wasn’t there an underground mall around here? Lupin grinned. He just got the perfect idea for how to get into the building._

_Lupin stood up, glee written on his features. He was getting that honeymoon money tonight. “Jigen! Where do you want to go for the honeymo-WOAH.” His foot caught on the end of the rug, causing him to face plant on the floor and shake the table._

_A pile of pieces scattered to the floor, and Jigen shouted, “JYVASKYLA.” He’d arranged all the pieces for the city in that exact pile._

_“Jyvaskyla? Never heard of it. Sounds good to me.” Lupin was unphased and peeled himself from the floor. Clicking on his radio, he said, “Fujiko dear, what time does the underground mall close?”_

“Well?” Lupin asked.

“Well what?”

“What’s your excuse? I’m waiting.”

Jigen’s fluffy bangs obscured his eyes as he tipped his hat back. “Technically you didn’t finish your sentence, but I can admit I wasn’t listening either.”

Lupin pouted and started to sink in his seat.

“Lupin.”

Lupin sunk lower and lower on the couch, his jacket riding up his back, and his pout becoming more pronounced with the glare on his face.

“Lupin, you’re being a brat.”

He pointedly looked away from Jigen. “I bet you didn’t even want to marry me.” The words hurt to say more than he’d admit, but Lupin was embarrassed, and he felt stupid about the whole thing.

“Do you hear me demanding a divorce?”

He sniffled pitifully to earn some sympathy, but Jigen rolled his eyes and said, “Come here ya big baby.”

Lupin didn’t waste time pulling himself back onto the couch to squish himself against Jigen’s side. “Is this the part where you say you’ll make it up to me?”

“No. This is the part where we have a discussion on how communication works.”

“Can’t we skip that part and get to the make-up sex?”

Jigen stared at him. He really stared at him. Like really _really_ stared at him. Then he shrugged. “Fine with me.”

“Nice!”


End file.
